enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Troublesome Trucks
Troublesome Trucks, or Freight Cars, are troublesome, rude and disrespectful towards the engines and people of Sodor. They are used for the transportation of goods on the railway. Bio The Freight Cars have been on Sodor since day one and have always been extremely naughty. Edward is most likely the wisest engine when it comes to freight cars, having worked in the Freight Yard for many years. Thomas, James and many, many other engines had trouble with the silly freight cars since their early days on Sodor. Thomas thought he could handle them on his own, but they ended up pushing him down Gordon's Hill! Since then, he has been far more cautious when it comes to freight cars, and Edward has taught him all he needs to know. Percy thought he could trust the freight cars, but they wound up pushing him into the sea! The freight cars pushed Oliver into the turntable well. Oliver ripped their leader, S. C. Ruffey, to pieces, and since then they have behaved and viewed him with a fearful respect. During the Double Whammy accident, the trucks pushed Sir Handel down a hill and into one of The Lost Gunpowder Warehouses. Several different trucks later broke away from Bertram and crashed into Duke's old shed, igniting the explosives within and lighting it on fire. A particularly unpleasant group of freight cars pushed Molly into the harbor after Young Tucker damaged an important brake pipe, causing them to break away on Gordon's Hill. Fred Pelhay and the other freight cars teased Percy about being unbearably ugly, deeming him "a green caterpillar with red stripes", an insult Percy is all too familiar with! There are many different types of trucks, including ballast cars, and tankers. Persona Freight Cars are about the most unpleasant rolling stock on the Island of Sodor! They're rude, cheeky and very mischievous. They love making fun of the engines and making life difficult for them, though on occasion they do show respect for some engines, like Oliver after his incident with S. C. Ruffey. Notable Freight Cars *Fred Pelhay *S. C. Ruffey *Rickety *Hector Voice Actors The trucks are voiced by many people. Some include: *Curtlylara2 *MrAwesomeTrainz *Donald9anddouglas10 *Steve Garcia *Milan P. *Michael Nelken *SmurfyDan *Game Geek *G Luna *EnterprisingEngines Fans Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.44.34 AM.png scruffey.png File:PaxtonandNorman59.png Double Whammy Explosion.jpg Double Whammy Crash.jpg Sir Handel in a wreck.jpg Sir Travel.jpg Fred pushes Molly into the water!.jpg Rusty with tipper wagons.jpg Peter Sam takes a dip.jpg BertraminSwanDive.png BoCoPassingSidneyandtheBridge.png BoCoLeavingtheRefinery.png Percy at the refinery.jpg Henry and Stanley in the lumberyard.jpg Damage and stuff!.jpg|Duncan's trucks push him right into the theatre! HankImage.jpg Trucks.jpg SnowyTrucks.jpg Rickety.jpg Percy and Dodge.jpg Harvey, Dodge, and Butch.jpg Hector.jpg Paxton on bridge.jpg File:PaxtonandNorman56.png ArthurImprovisation.jpg Swashbuckler35.png TheOldWarrior19.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene1.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene3.jpg|Scruff shunts trucks. ScaffoldingPostCreditScene4.jpg|Scruff, the twins and some trucks. ScaffoldingPostCreditScene6.jpg|Trucks in the yard. Yard.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene7.jpg The Lift Bridge, Paxton, and Oliver.jpg Stafford travels over the Tidmouth Lift Bridge.jpg TheAdventureBegins.png Bert in the snow.jpg Ridiculous .jpg Percy Butch Gordon.jpg Narrow gauge coaches and van.jpg Mallard Philp Dennis.jpg Philip.jpg Wellsworth Yard .jpg Wellsworth Yard (one good turn-ish?).jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling fall.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff man Paxton.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur.jpg Pier rail.jpg PennPals4.jpeg Color correction?.jpg BoCo Dart Den wellsworth yard.jpg Ice-Breaker Charlie yard.jpg Category:Rolling Stock Category:Trucks Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:North Western Railway